Munto Drabble Collection
by Maya095
Summary: Drabble collection following Munto and Yumemi after the end of Season 2/Movie. It will focus primarily on the pair and not so much on the secondary characters. All of the chapters will be interconnected though not necessarily in chronological order. Hope you enjoy! Munto belongs to Kyoto Animation/KyoAni only
1. Moving Forward

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am finally back. I am here to dump my latest obsession *cough cough*. I am very sorry for being gone for so long I have been busy with my college studies and I got married! Not really, we're still engaged but we have actual rings now (yay :D). So with my return I have added some more social media surrounding my writing and I have decided to focus more on my writing. You can find links to my other social media on my home page. I will also be picking up 'Fire Starters' again and will hopefully finish it. I know how it ends I just need to write it.

So I'm done ranting! Enjoy the new work!

_**~Story Start~**_

Yumemi sat awkwardly with a nervous smile next to the tall red-haired king, Munto. The oval table sat in the middle of the open coliseum, the Heavenly Beings sat on one side with the human representatives sitting on the other. Voices flew around, some angry while others were more calm. Yumemi heard many different languages most of them unfamiliar and began to fidget catching Munto's attention immediately.

"Are you okay, Yumemi?" Munto gave her a soft, yet quizzical look making her blush.

"Ah, no! I'm okay, just a little unsure what to do with everyone yelling." Munto gave a knowing smile and a small nod.

"Sometimes, you just have to let them yell and say their piece before joining into the conversation. You want them to know they are being heard and their worries are not taken lightly." She looked up at him with admiration.

"Do you understand what they're saying, even with the differing languages?" He nodded again looking around at the others at the table.

"Mostly, many of them have the same concerns. Our sudden appearance has many on edge, understandably of course." She nodded, looking at a red faced man who was practically snarling at another man. It looked as though the tense situation was getting more tense. "Well then, I think that's enough." Munto slammed his hand on the table with a resounding bang that had everyone jump and spin on him. He stood looking over the gathered crowd and bowed his head ever so slightly. Yumemi, looking up at him with a smile, felt a tug of affection for the tall man.

"I understand all of your concerns well," he said using Yumemi's own native tongue making many of the gathered leaders rely on translators. "I can assure you we mean no harm to you or your people below. We simply wish to live harmoniously with you. Our worlds could no longer exist separately, as our world was dying and yours was at risk of joining in the destruction. We will be willing to host you all once more in the future at a formal summit where we may decide on possible treaties and alliances between our people and yours. I am afraid we will have to end this table meeting now, formal invitations will be sent out by the end of the month. We hope you may stay awhile and become acquainted with our home and culture. Thank you again for coming on such short notice." He ended his speech with a small bow of his head and held his hand out to the young blonde beside him. Immediately whispers broke out as the leaders suddenly noticed the girl who sat beside the king the entire meeting.

"What is this?!" A woman's voice rang out in offense. "Why is there a human girl here? Did you take her?" She screeched in indignation as Yumemi stood with her hand in Munto's. Yumemi sensed the shift in the room almost immediately. She stepped forward in defense.

"Not at all!" Silence save for the whispers of the translators. "I was the one who helped create the bridge. Munto wanted me here to see this gathering for myself and so invited me. I chose to be here." The woman glared at her.

"And you do not see a problem with his intentions towards you? You are clearly a child on the arm of someone so important like a prized trophy!" Yumemi bristled and beside her Munto glared. "Your naivety will get you killed, Girl."

"My name is Hidaka Yumemi not 'girl' and you will call me by my name." The woman was stunned by the sharp tongued teen. "You are clearly misunderstanding the situation as you're obviously not used to interacting with people with manners." Someone off to the side snorted as the woman look about ready to burst with offense. "You are all alive because of Munto and I. We both deserve respect for that at least and your rudeness is swiftly uncalled for. Now if you'll excuse me, I haven't eaten all day." Promptly turning on her heel, Yumemi could hear the woman guffaw trying to form words and a few people hysterically laughing. Munto took her hand again with a triumphant smile on his lips.

"That was well done," Yumemi blushed.

"Not really," she muttered embarrassed. "I shouldn't have lost my temper." Munto shook his head, his smile unmoved.

"You handled it rather elegantly. It could have been much worse and I am quite sure she will not be opening her mouth to spout such nonsense again." Yumemi then realized their hands were still clamped tightly together as Munto continued to escort her to the domed gardens. Blushing she slowly removed her hand. Frowning Munto continued to speak. "May I be honest with you, Yumemi?" He spoke so quietly she almost didn't hear but she nodded in encouragement nonetheless. Taking a deep breathe he paused at the top of the sloping, spiral staircase.

"I do believe she had a point." Yumemi watched him closely, doubts tickling the back of her mind. "I have basically presented you to them as _my trophy_. And that is not how it should have gone. You should have sat to the side, possibly with your family and definitely with your two friends. They had as much of a hand in helping as you or I, and now I feel poorly for ignoring their existence." She snorted quietly at his confession.

"Munto," his expectant look made her smile. "You and I both know I am no ones trophy and will not be displayed as such. Ichiko and Suzume were invited by me, but they declined as they were nervous and shy at the idea of being questioned by important people. My family on the other hand, I still haven't told them just how much involvement I had in this and I think I want to keep it that way. I don't want my family, of all people to treat me differently. I want my family to stay just the way they are." Munto understood then, why he had so much appreciation for the delicate girl to his side. He held out his hand again and she took it without hesitation.

"You always surprise me, Yumemi." She blushed and dipped her head shyly. "And that," he said delicately lifting her hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Is exactly why I adore you so." Yumemi felt her face flush, the heat reaching all the way to the tip of her ears.

"Munto, wha-?" He stood straight before her facing towards the stairs.

"Shall we go now? You haven't eaten all day, remember?" He turned to her, a teasing smile tugging at his lips. She pouted disapprovingly.

"Alright," slowly they descended the steps, Yumemi rattling her brain for the meaning behind his feelings.

A/N: Aaaand I'm gonna leave it there for now. This somehow already got to three pages. I feel the characters are pretty OOC, but I'm trying, guys. Once I get a hold of the manga I can characterize the pair better. I also haven't decided if this is gonna be just a one-shot or a multi chapter story so I'm leaving it open for now. Moving on! Please~! Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	2. Ideas That Come

Munto looked down at the young blonde beside him as she laughed at one of her friends jokes. She was so beautiful when she laughed, he was amazed by the melody of it every time. Feeling his stare she looked up at him with a small smile.

"What is it, Munto? You're being weird." She giggled at him and he felt his chest swell with affection. She was so cute, even when she wasn't trying. And when she was trying… Munto tried not to think about it afraid he might cave and kiss the girl before him.

"It's nothing. I am just pleased to see you enjoying yourself." Yumemi gave a bright smile, her hair lifting in the wind. He reached out, taking a few strands of her golden hair in between his fingers. It felt just as silky as it looked. She'd changed so much since he saw her last year. Taller and leaner than before she now came up to his collarbone and her once long hair was shorter, coming to just past her shoulders. Her straight back and lifted chin betrayed her overflowing self-confidence and strength. She was perfect.

Since he had gone back for her, she had been to the Magical Kingdom to see him almost every weekend. Spending as much time as possible in the king's company, Yumemi and Munto had grown closer. Rumors were flying about the king's romance with the young woman, so much so that even Yumemi had heard them. There was speculation from the staff and councilors that there was to be a wedding between the two very soon. Munto tried to ignore them but found his mind wandering to the possibility of their union. If Yumemi felt comfortable becoming queen, he would not hesitate to ask. But as it stood now, it appeared she only wished for his companionship and nothing more. He released her hair with a sigh and looked up. She would be returning to the lower realm soon.

"Munto?" He looked at her as she called his name. He loved her, it was so strong in his heart he almost said the words aloud but stopped short when Ryuely approached with Toche.

"My king, there is an ambassador from the Lower Realm here to speak with you." Munto tried not to groan and sighed instead. "Alright, take them to the meeting room. I will be there shortly." Yumemi pouted as Munto stood.

"Do you have to go?" Munto smiled at her warmly. His chest tightened at her dejected look.

"I will be back to take you home after." She beamed at him over his words and Munto felt his heart melt all over again. If only she felt for him the way he did for her. He leaned over without much thought and placed a peck to her forehead. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Munto pulled back and coughed. "I will see you shortly." Ryuely smiled a knowing smile at Munto as he hurriedly walked from the small group. He was going to be in trouble for doing something so stupid.

Munto focused with all of his might on the meeting at hand. This ambassador was playing a dangerous game with him. Munto could feel his irritation mounting but shoved it down with little thought. The last thing he wanted was to be yelled at for making enemies with humans.

"Well then, King Munto, what do you think? A union with our princess will strengthen your country. I promise you that. And not to mention, marrying a human would strengthen your ties with the Lower Realm tremendously." Munto paused as a small realization dawned on him. If he took a human woman as his wife and queen, it would be a boon to his connections with the Lower Realm. The humans may be less inclined to strike against them with force knowing a human held a throne, the most powerful throne, in the Heavenly Realm.

"I will think about it and discuss it with my counselors. You are dismissed." The ambassador made a noise in offense at being so rudely dismissed but was promptly removed by guards. He continued to sit there for some time thinking about the idea planted in his head when the door opened with a slight creak. He looked up, seeing Yumemi at the door with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Munto nodded and beckoned her inside. She dipped her head entering and closing the door behind her but she didn't move away from the door. Munto was confused when she then turned to him with a pretty blush dusting her cheeks. Munto felt his heart squeeze at the sight and he sat up straighter and coughed to ease it.

"I'm fine, he was just here to discuss an alliance through a marriage union." Yumemi gave the smallest of gasps and Munto mentally kicked himself. "I do not plan on giving them what they seek. While it would be beneficial to take a human as a wife, I still want my wife to be of my own choosing, Yumemi." The girl's blush deepened.

"Munto, what does that mean? Are you going to get married?" Munto chuckled and again beckoned her closer. She wouldn't budge.

"Eventually, but only to someone I love who loves me in return. Just as my parents did." He looked the girl over curiously. Maybe if he confessed, she would say she felt the same. Maybe she could be his queen to help him rule and be a voice for humans. "And I already have someone in mind, if she will have me." Yumemi began to fidget, looking uncomfortable. Maybe she didn't feel the same, maybe she just saw him as a friend, or maybe she liked another. "Yumemi, what is wrong?" She was acting strange, refusing to meet his eyes, fidgeting in her spot, and not moving closer as she normally did.

"Munto, I-" She was cut off by a knock on the door. A voice calling for the young king and Yumemi. Her friends needed to go home. Yumemi laughed lightly but without any mirth. "We should go. Sorry, Munto. Maybe we'll talk next time." Yumemi ducked from the room leaving Munto flabbergasted. Was she about to confess? She looked so determined before they were interrupted. Munto felt as though he would need to murder the one to bother them, but didn't feel it was a promising idea. Sighing, he got up and followed the blonde from the room.

**A/N:** I still feel the characters are pretty OOC, but I'm trying. I've been rewatching the anime for some more clues. I don't think I'll ever be able to find the manga so I'm just working with what I have. Moving on! Please don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and follow me on twitter!

**Shoutouts!**

**Taliatales:** Congrats to you for being the first person to comment on my drabble, lol! I have been rewatching the anime and movie over and over again trying to get as much info as I can until I can find some translated scans. Unfortunately, the only scans I have been able to find are in Chinese. If I can find it again I can link it to you through a DM. In addition, if you're able to find translated scans hmu. 3

Other than that I really appreciate your comment as well as you following and favoriting my work and hope you enjoy the rest of the drabbles I'll be throwing your way 333 Your excitement is always welcome!

**RedWingedAngel002:** Holy crap! I've read all of your Munto fics and this makes me so happy. I actually found out recently that the manga came from a third party publisher and that's why it's not a part of the canon verse. Or at least according to some. I still want to read it though cause it's Munto related lol. Thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate the input. It's so hard staying canon with the characters when there's so little material so hearing such a compliment from someone who has actually read the manga makes me so incredibly happy. And thanks for the follow and favorite as well. I'm currently mapping out a multi-chapter story.

Also, thank you for the congratulations, I appreciate it. :D


	3. Confessions

How did this happen? Why was she here? Munto felt like he just got screwed over. Rubbing his temples with his forefingers, the young king expelled a held breath. Looking across the room, he saw Yumemi staring at him with a heartbroken expression. On his lap sat another young woman, dark black locks spilling down to her butt and mirthless brown eyes as she glared across the room at Yumemi. Her creamy complexion was marred by freckles along her cheeks, back of her hands, and her legs were also peppered with them. She was pretty, but Munto could tell her soul was ice. Nothing like Yumemi's bright sunshine.

He didn't know how this had come to pass. The young woman, Carolyn Stevfold, had been exceedingly flirtatious with him and he was trying his best to ignore her. Hearing Yumemi's approach as she called for him, Stevfold jumped onto his lap just as Yumemi entered his throne room. And that was where they were now, staring at each other in heartbreak and horror. Munto could feel a sense of betrayal from Yumemi and felt his gut twist with anguish. She would hate him, he knew it. Not wanting it to go on any longer, Munto removed the woman from his lap, none too gently.

"Yumemi!" He called to her with a smile as the black-haired girl glared at the pair with so much anger, Munto felt his hair stand on end. She was not happy, but neither was the young king. Looking down on her with fire in his eyes, she swallowed nervously. "I recommend you do not touch me so idly, Lady Svedfold. I am a king. You would do well not to forget that." He turned away from her feeling her seething hatred. "Yumemi," he said to other young woman gently. 'Come here," holding out his hand, Yumemi approached slowly, carefully. Munto was going to make a statement to the rude witch once and for all. Grasping Yumemi's hand when she held it out he pulled her gently onto his lap. Yumemi blushed furiously.

"Yumemi, this is Lady Svedfold. She is visiting with her noble family from some small country I do not remember. It would be nice if you taught her proper etiquette. I feel she is lacking." While his tone was as sweet as ever as he address the blonde in his lap, the gaze he turned towards Svedfold was hard and cold. Not wanting to cause a ruckus, Yumemi nodded shyly. Munto smiled at her softly and leaned his head against her. "Lady Svedfold, you may leave us be. Yumemi will show you around later." The girl was seething as Munto waved her off not lifting his head from it's resting place against Yumemi's shoulder. When the door closed, Munto felt Yumemi shift nervously.

"Munto, this isn't appropriate." He snorted a laugh.

"I know, but it's so comfortable. Just stay a while longer, I am very tired," Yumemi didn't say anything. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable he made to move his head but paused. Yumemi's fingers were stroking his head, detangling his spiky locks.

"You know, she's going to really hate me." Munto laughed at her.

"Yes well, she sees she has competition now. Though she isn't the type to win my affections. Not like you." Yumemi froze as did Munto. Curse his loose tongue! Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Internally groaning, he looked up slowly and was shocked. Yumemi looked back at him with the most beautiful smile and a soft gaze full of love. For him.

"Munto, do you like me?" He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. She was too beautiful. He knew he'd give anything for her to only look at him like that whether it be his wealth, soul, or even his kingdom. She could have it all, just for that smile, those eyes.

"Yes," he barely spoke the word he was so enraptured by her face. Yumemi swallowed, he watched as her throat bobbed with the action.

"Me too, Munto. I like you too." His heart stopped. She just confessed. Right? Right? His mind went blank. He couldn't form words or thoughts and just stared at her. "I have for a while." Oh, now he was breathing again. Slowly the fog lifted from his mind and he began to have thoughts flying through his mind at a mile a minute. Should he court her? Ask her to marry him? Should he wait for marriage or just plow right to it? His breath began to come short and quick. "Munto?" Yumemi was worried.

"Marry me!" He'd practically shouted it at her, taking her by surprise. She jumped from his lap and steadied him by the shoulders.

"Munto!" He stopped and looked at her fighting to gain his composure. Oh, he blew it. She looked startled and worried. Had he scared her off? All of a sudden, she burst into laughter.

"What? I don't-" She waved him off.

"Munto, we should take our time don't you think? How about a date to start?" He almost died from happiness. She pulled her hair back behind an ear, her eyes closed with the force of her laughter. Not feeling embarrassed in the slightest, Munto reached forward and touched a few loose strands of her hair.

"A date?" she giggled and smiled at him with that same soft smile from before.

"Yes, a date." Munto had no idea what she was talking about, but if she was willing he was all for it.

"Alright, a date it shall be then."

**A/N: **Sorry this one is so short. The next one is longer. This is becoming a whole thing and I like it. My writing could still use a lot of work though. If you guys comment I can find places where I can improve to better my skills then your reading experience would be much more enjoyable. Please don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and follow me on twitter! And happy holidays guys!

**Shoutouts!**

**Acchan01: **Thank you so much for the follow and favorite! I really appreciate your support and hope you find the next chapter enjoyable as well.


	4. The Proposal

Munto had been courting Yumemi for six months. He thought it was time. They'd been on dates, it was public knowledge both in the Heavenly and Lower Realms that Munto intended to make her his wife and queen. And while the Lower Realm met it with seething opposition, his own people had already begun to refer to her as their queen. Yumeimi took this in stride, never once correcting a citizen or a member of his council. It warmed his heart knowing she would make a great queen and his people already adored her. Yes, it was time.

Gathering his courage, Munto strode down to the gardens where Yumemi waited for him. She wore a pale pink gossamer gown and flowers adorned her braided hair. Her family was there with her, her brother playing in the water and hiding in the bushes trying to jump out and scare his older sister. A small golden crown sat neatly at her brow, a gift from Munto and a physical symbol of her place in his world. His own golden crown sat atop his head, it's twisting and scrawling metal catching the light as he walked.

"Yumemi," he called to her.

She turned, her hair catching on the light breeze and smiled beautifully at him. Her pink gown fluttered and lifted exposing her sandaled feet in the tall grass. He smiled back at her and pecked her on the lips when he reached her. She was growing her hair out again, it made her look more regal in his eyes.

"Munto," she replied.

Her parents and brother bowed respectfully to him. He smiled back and grasped Yumemi's hand.

"Walk with me." He gently pulled her away, keeping his pace even.

A hand at her lower back, Munto lead Yumemi to a secluded part of the garden. His nerves were frazzled and his hands shook. Reaching into his pocket he tightly gripped the small velvet box holding her ring. It was a mirror copy of the one he always wore on his own hand. If she accepted his proposal, the ring would symbolize her position not only as his betrothed but his queen-to-be. Taking a deep breath, he stepped from her side and knelt down on a single knee.

She gasped lightly and placed a hand over her mouth, a shocked expression on her face. She knew what was coming and began to tremble. Munto couldn't tell if it was nerves, anticipation, excitement, or even fear. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes and she began to sniffle. Not wanting to waste any more time, Munto pulled out the velvet box and opened it. Inside sat a beautifully intricate gold band decorated with runes and golden dragons with a small ruby embedded in the center.

"Yumemi," Munto's voice was soft and kind. He looked at her with an affectionate smile. "Will you be my wife and queen?" She broke down into sobs, startling the young king. "I- What? Yumemi?" She shook her head and for a moment he thought she was saying no, but then she took her hands from her face and there was that smile. "Why are you crying? Do you not want to wed?"

"I'm just so happy!" She threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. Quiet sobs shook her shoulders and Munto released a relieved sigh.

"Is that a yes?" She nodded into his shoulders and pulled away.

"Yes," she said, almost in a whisper.

He took her hand gently in his own and placed the delicate gold ring onto her finger. Standing he held her in his arms with a smile lightly touching his lips. Once the shock wore off, he knew he was going to be exhilarated, but for now, he was content. Yumemi slowly stopped her crying and pulled from him, gazing at the delicate gold band and its intricate carvings.

"It's beautiful," she looked at the small ruby smiling. "It's perfect. Thank you, Munto." She kissed him lightly when suddenly cheers broke out.

So much for a private engagement, Munto thought and looked to see crowds had quietly gathered in the bushes and along the balconies and were the ones responsible for the noise. They cheered for the happy couple, yelling out congratulations and some were waving their arms excitedly. Waving back, Munto turned to the beaming blonde.

"Shall we?" Munto asked his new bride-to-be.

Now they would need to make the rounds through the crowd accepting their congratulations and well wishes. Yumemi nodded and took his hand, her new ring shining in the light.

"We shall." Holding hands, the young couple walked around through the crowds as the people cried tears of happiness and wished the best for their king and future queen. Yumemi's own family was similarily overjoyed and hugged both Munto and Yumemi.

Today was the happiest day either could have ever hoped for.

**A/N: **I think I did a little better in this chapter even tho it is to short. If you guys have any more feedback I would love to hear it! And please don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and follow me on twitter! And happy holidays guys!

**Shoutouts!**

**RedWingedAngel002: **To be honest you are the first to point out such an issue to me. Now that I know, I can go back and edit that and make everything better. As for the whole sitting on the lap thing, I'm thinking of getting rid of that cause that's like 'start a war' level aggressive and I don't want that lol. I can be pretty culturally ignorant and I forget that not every country is gonna be like that here (America). I will be going back over everything and probably ripping all that out and redoing it from scratch. I hope you can help me further and point out any other errors. It's very refreshing getting some real criticism.

I will also be using your feedback to help improve my other work. Thank you so much for being honest!


	5. Moving Backward

The news of their engagement stoked social unrest that spread like a rapid wildfire from the Upper Realm down to the Lower Realm. Worried and overwhelmed by the chaos, Munto had no idea how to stem the increasingly agitated kingdoms. For the last month, he'd been bombarded with backlash from the Realms' leaders. In the beginning, he could care less about their unhappiness, Munto was on cloud nine since Yumemi had said yes and he was determined to not let anything change that. Or so he had been.

In the last week, Munto had felt his resolve crumbling. Yumemi was being harassed so often he had moved her and her family to the Magical Kingdom. He'd had her family's quarters placed in the palace only a short walk from his own. This had seemed to calm down the human media as they could no longer access the Hidaka family and so it kept her safe, to a degree. However, human ambassadors were coming every day in waves demanding his explanation and that he dissolves his engagement with the young woman. He was getting more and more short-tempered by the day and had taken his emotions out on his tense staff.

Today had been no different, except Yumemi herself had been present during a meeting with an irate ambassador. She'd sat there calmly and quietly, the image of regal authority and poise, as the enraged man had insulted her. She just smiled and nodded, seemingly not to care and his peoples' respect for her grew. But he knew, under her calm exterior, that she was on the verge of tears. Her back was straight and stiff as the man had hammered her with his words, and while her face had looked relaxed her eyes betrayed her pain. Munto had almost started a war in that room, he was so tempted to murder the ancient fool but Yumemi's hand on his own stilled him. He would not allow her to lose face because he couldn't control his temper.

She'd been sullen since. Munto had tried everything to lift her spirits but none of it seemed to work. This time was no different. She sat quietly by herself in a far corner in the palace library looking out the window deep in thought.

"Yumemi," he called to her from across the wide space. She blinked and looked at him before giving a tired, empty smile.

"Munto." He approached slowly, not quite sure how she might respond to his presence. It felt that recently she'd been trying to avoid him. Once at her side, he smiled down at her. She looked pale and had bags under her eyes, it was obvious she was troubled by the negative responses to their engagement.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" She shook her head opting to continue staring ahead. Munto sighed unsure of how to proceed and so he took the chair opposite the girl, watching her silently with a small frown. He watched her face, her brows furrowed as she appeared to have an internal battle with herself. They sat there for what felt like hours.

"Munto." His head shot up, his back going ramrod straight and a smile on his face at the sound of her voice. "I don't think we should get married after all." His smile fell away instantly and a cold chill entered his body.

Yumemi's eyes were distant, almost like she was saying such words as though in a daze. Munto refused to believe she would truly want things to end between them.

"Please tell me you are kidding." He whispered at her from his seat.

She shook her head, still dazed and finally looked at him. Her eyes were distant, her mouth a tight line and her chin dipped.

"Too many are against us marrying and a lot of them have reason to. Munto, you should be marrying a princess or the daughter of a delegate. Someone important, not… me." Her shoulders sagged at the last word and Munto felt his heart shatter. "I'm not the right person for this. I'm sorry."

Slowly she rose from her chair and began to make her way from the room when she paused. Turning back to him she removed the simple gold ring from her finger and placed it on the table before him. Munto sat in shock, watching her as though in slow motion. He watched the ring be gently laid on the tabletop by the petite blonde. He watched her turn and begin walking from the room and he couldn't take it anymore. He shot up from his seat and yelled her name. She stopped shocked by his sudden outburst and saw him standing before his overturned chair, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"If anyone is to decide what is best for me, it shall be done by me. You are the one I want, you are the one I wish to spend my life with, You are the one I wish to have by my side, ruling over this country that loves you so. Why do you insist on pushing me away just because of a few flapping mouths?! I care not for their petty insistence on whom I shall have as my bride and neither should you, Yumemi." He approached her still frame and wrapped his long fingers around her shaking hands. He watched as tears formed in her eyes and she fought them from falling on her rosy cheeks. "You are everything my people and I need, there is no reason in this world why we should listen to hate and hurt ourselves for the sake of those who do not matter."

Yumemi heard his words and felt them resonate in her heart, but his love for her was not something new and it did little to still the depression brewing in her mind. She felt so unworthy and knew if she continued on their current path it could very well lead to war. Her mind was swirling with the negative thoughts that constantly plagued her day and night and slowly she pulled her hands away. "I love you and I don't want them to win, but if this is what my life is going to be like from this point on I'm not sure I'm the right person for this." She shook her head in exasperation as Munto tried to speak in opposition. "I know you think I can do this, but I'm barely hanging on to my sanity. Every day it's someone saying something horrible about me either to my back or to my face and I can't do it anymore. I'm a whore, a siren, a seductress, inept, even filthy and it may never stop."

He grimaced at her words. He hadn't realized how much of the hurtful rumors she had heard and it seemed she'd heard all of it. "It will stop as soon as you are crowned queen. I will ensure it."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Munto, what if we get married and they declare war? What if they are so offended they decide to fight us, killing thousands if not millions just because we got married and they didn't like that?" She felt like she was speaking to a child. The world was not so black and white as he made it out to be.

Munto leaned his head back and groaned. "To be honest, Yumemi. I really don't think it matters whom I end up marrying if that's how a few small-brained individuals would react to such a thing. They would do it no matter if my wife was you or another." He looked back at her with a small smile. "Once we wed and you are crowned, there is nothing they can do but complain. And even then, what they can say is limited unless they wish to offend us and incite a war. And I assure you, Yumemi, they do not want that."

She knew what he said was true but the nagging feeling in her heart refused to lessen. "I'm sorry, Munto. But I think we need a break. I need a break. From this, from you, everything." She paused with a hand over her heart. "I'm sorry," and with those parting words, she left the library with sagging shoulders and a broken heart.

Munto stood there quietly, taking in the silence that now surrounded him. His rushing blood drowned out the silence and it's roaring was soon all he could hear. His heart sat in his chest in tatters, his soul so deeply wounded he wasn't sure he may recover, but more than anything there was this deafening silence in his mind, a blanket of still quiet he couldn't escape. Numbly, he walked from the library and to his throne room where he sat upon the once opulent chair. It was so strange, how he felt nothing yet he felt this horrible turmoil that felt as though he were rotting from inside out. He never knew such a sensation before. It was overwhelming.

He did not know how long he sat there, but suddenly he was being shaken from his thoughts by a rough hand and saw the sky was now dark. His friend and advisor Rui stood before him, a worried expression, where he was normally so cheery, shone on his face.

"Munto, what happened? Are you okay?"

Munto shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Rui. The day has been long."

His friend smiled in understanding and nodded. "I know, I heard about Lady Yumemi leaving and ending the engagement." He paused, scratching his cheek. "What will you do?"

Munto sighed deeply and looked at his feet with a heartbroken expression. "I truly do not know," he whispered.

Rui waited for his friend to continue, but found the young man had once again begun to wallow. Sighing, the blue-haired man reached around and firmly grasped his king's shoulder. "There has to be something."

Munto shook his head, "she said she needs a break. What am I supposed to do about it? I have to give her her space."

Rui was getting irritated now. "No! That's how you end up losing her. You need to fight for her, Munto. Show her you love her no matter what."

"I did that!" Munto shouted. "I did everything I could, and it was not enough! She still left! What more do you want from me?!" He panted as his anger slowly ebbed away. His friends look of anguish sobering him. "Apologies. I should not have raised my voice, least of anyone, at you."

Rui nodded in understanding, the pain still pulsed in his heart. "As your friend and advisor, I feel I must speak now, in the boldest and plainest of words for you, if you will allow it?"

Munto nodded.

"I feel you should pursue the Lady, regardless of her words. I have heard that many women will push their partners away as a test to determine how much they truly love them. I do not believe this is a test, at least not a conscious one, and you should not fall for the trick. So, My Lord, pursue her. Give a grand show of your affections for her and do not let her slip away again." Rui took a deep breath, his monologue ringing out in the empty hall as Munto stared silently in thought.

Munto took a breath, preparing himself. "You are right, as always it would seem."

The two smiled at one another as Munto rose from his chair. Walking to the door, Rui and Munto began to hatch a plan.

**A/N: **Ouch! But every couple has to have their ups and downs if they're to grow together. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too and I look forward to hearing from you. Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and follow me on Twitter! 3

**Shoutouts!**

**WhiteTigerMisty & Ryuketsu no Hana: **Thank you so much for the follow and favorite :D

**RedWingedAngel002: **I love your feedback! Keep sending it :D And please continue to like my random twitter posts ;)


	6. Reluctance and Acceptance Pt1

**A/N: **This one is really short cause I wanted to post this today and I'm only halfway done. I'll be updating this chapter again later on or just padding a Pt.2 next week. Keep your eyes open for my newest updates on FanFiction and Twitter

* * *

Yumemi couldn't focus. She felt her heart in her throat anytime she caught herself thinking about him. She regretted her decision to break up, but still, she felt it was necessary. Since their canceled engagement had been made public, Yumemi's doorstep was empty of reporters and her classmates began to avoid her. She welcomed the new quiet that surrounded her everyday life, but she couldn't handle it either. The silence allowed her thoughts to haunt her, keep her awake, make her dream of all the what-ifs. Now sitting in her bedroom alone, she began to think of him again.

No longer able to handle the silence pressing in on her, Yumemi hopped from her bed and ran for the front door. She threw on some shoes and walked out into the afternoon sun. Winter was coming and the cold breeze reminded her that she forgot a coat. Wrapping her arms around herself, she slowly made her way to a nearby park and sat on a bench in the sun. She listened to the sounds of children playing while the sun warmed her cool skin. Laying her head back against the bench she let her mind wander to the red-headed king of Heaven.

She wondered if he was taking care of himself since she left. He had the nasty habit of not sleeping regularly in order to finish his work or he would abandon his responsibilities in order to run off somewhere with her. He couldn't do the latter anymore since she'd left, but she thought he might have met someone new already. She hoped he had.

She also hoped he hadn't.

Sighing through her nose she closed her eyes imagining him sitting beside her, his red locks swaying in the soft Fall breeze. His lilting voice would rise and fall like the wind as he told her of his latest office mishap or meeting with advisors or another annoying Lower World Representative who got on his last nerve. She smiled to herself as she heard his voice saying her name.

_Yumemi_

There it was again. Like a soft song on the breeze.

_Yumemi_

Ah, it was almost like he was right there. The sound of it was so real.

"Yumemi, are you asleep?" He asked her with a chuckle.

Wait, what?

Yumemi's eyes shot open and low and behold there he was.

_Munto_

"Yes?" He said while looking at her gently.

She realized she'd spoken aloud in her wonderment and jumped from her seat on the bench. "W-what are you doing h-here?" She hated stuttering. It had always been a nervous habit of hers and something her peers had always picked on her for when they weren't making fun of her ramblings about the sky islands.

"I came to see you," it was like he didn't even notice the flaws in her speech just a moment ago.

She looked up to see him smiling at her in that way that said she was the most precious thing in the world. She swallowed and averted her gaze. "Munto, you shouldn't be here." She watched their surroundings expecting to see eyes watching them from every direction but found none.

"No need to worry," he stated with confidence. "I brought some with me who could act as a shield. Their magic is masking our presence and our voices." He looked her over, head to toe, and smiled more. She'd grown a few inches taller and was even more lady-like than before. Her shoulders were back, her chin raised, her stance strong - regal, he thought and gave an appreciative nod. Some things never change.

"I'm still going to worry, Munto. We're no longer engaged. This is inappropriate," Yumemi gave him a stern look but soon felt herself deflating as he only continued to smile in that way of his. She was still very much the center of his universe, it was obvious in the soft tilt of his mouth and the fiery possession of his gaze. She sighed and shook her head. "You should go," she said and turned to walk away.

Munto jumped over the park bench and grabbed her gently by the hand. "Wait, just listen for a moment." At her hesitation, he added, "all I ask for is a moment and if you would still not have me then I shall leave you be, but please, do listen," he pleaded with her while gently squeezing her fingers.

Yumemi felt herself cave to his charms once more and nodded. "Alright."

Gently, Munto led her back to the bench and sat her beside him. He didn't let go of her hand, afraid she might slip through his fingers again. "I have done quite a bit of thinking about our terminated courtship and I wanted to speak with you about my conclusion and response to your feelings."

Yumemi nodded for him to continue.

"Firstly, I am sorry. I ignored your qualms even when the weight of your worries pressed and stressed you to breaking and for that, I am forever regretful. Secondly, you are, as you always have been, right. Our relationship is one that can start wars and I need to be more mindful of my position, not only as your partner but as a king. We, no I, should have put more thought into my proposal and it's possible consequences before pushing the responsibilities of Queenhood unto you. I feel I had prematurely proposed to you and our union suffered for it tremendously." Munto paused to gauge her reaction.

Yumemi sat there stoic, or so she appeared, but internally she was dying. Never in a million years did she think Munto would agree with her about their splitting, but if that was the case then why was he here to talk to her about it? Why shove it in her face and make her feel worse? Why just why?

Munto continued, "and lastly, I owe you more than you know. You did more for me than I deserved and I never truly repaid you for such kindness. I am ashamed to admit that I relied upon you for many things, especially dealing with the Lower World Ambassadors." He swallowed as he prepared the next part of his long-prepared speech. Shifting in his spot on the bench he faced Yumemi. "However, I still do not agree that we should end our courtship."

Yumemi's heart stopped as she processed his words. "But-"

Munto cut her off," I beg of you, let me finish."

She made an uncomfortable noise in the back of her throat but nodded all the same.

Munto sighed in relief and swallowed again, this time in nervousness. "I want to try again, this time properly. I will court you for an appropriate amount of time, say a few years so that our two worlds would find comfort in our union before proposing once more. And whatever consequences shall befall us, we shall face them together. I refuse to leave you alone against those wolves as I did before. And," he paused and met her eyes, "I love you more than the sky, sun, sea, and all of the stars and I would fight as many wars and make as many treaties and alliances as are necessary to keep you at my side. I would be hard-pressed to find a more suitable partner, a more perfect Queen, and a more gentle guide than I have found in you. So, Yumemi, would you, please, give me one more chance? Would you give us one more chance?"

Yumemi's mind raced as she felt panic and hope to build and fight in her chest. Looking away she hid her face in her hair and swallowed. "Munto, I-" she cut herself off, unsure how to respond. "I'm sorry," she said looking down at her feet.

Munto's face fell with his heart. "Yumemi, please?" He was almost begging now.

She shook her head. "Munto," she held her hands together before her like a prayer. "I'm sorry, but this is for the best." Slowly, she walked past him as he held his breath.

Munto began to panic, it couldn't end like this. Turning to follow her he threw out a hand and caught her arm. "I will do anything, anything to bring you home. Tell me what I have to do and I will do it, for you and only you would I say this. Please, Yumemi," he watched as her shoulders slumped.

She refused to look behind at him. She knew what his eyes held - hope, love, pleading, forgiveness. But she couldn't allow it, it would be too disastrous to the relationship between their two realms. She knew in some deep part of herself she was being selfish, but for the sake of the innocents, she would bear this weight on her shoulders. "Goodbye, Munto."

He watched as she pulled from his grasp and walked away. He felt each step in the pit of his stomach, his heart cracking, breaking, then finally shattering when she disappeared from view. He continued to stand there, his hand falling limply to his side and he watched the distance. His mind drifted slowly towards the direction she walked and felt himself crumble. Rui was there at his side and placed a warm, gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Munto, we should go. The Lower Realm's people are beginning to notice our presence," Rui said and tugged on his monarch's shoulder.

Munto was reluctant, but eventually caved and followed his friend and they disappeared on the wind.

* * *

**A/N: **Damn, angsty a little yeah? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too and I look forward to hearing from you. Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and follow me on Twitter! 3

**Shoutouts!**

**aquakayzer: **Thank you so much for the follow and favorite :D

**RedWingedAngel002: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I love you :3 You're always too nice to me, what am I gonna do?! I hope you keep reviewing and sending me feedback, you're always such a great help. I'm glad you found the portrayal so well done. I'll keep pushing to meet your expectations even further.

This new one is def not my best and I'm sorry it's so short, but I hope you'll enjoy this one as well.


	7. Reluctance and Acceptance Pt2

**A/N: **Finally! This is part 2 of Reluctance and Acceptance! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Three days later, Yumemi was in her room studying for an exam coming at the end of the week. Her professor was a cranky old bat that hated Yumemi because she was once favored to be the Heavenly Queen. Her instructor had informed her on multiple occasions that it was good they split up, as the position could be given to a more suitable young woman. Yumemi hated her with the burning passion of a thousand raging suns, but the class was necessary for her major and it was too late to drop without it negatively affecting her GPA.

Reaching for her water bottle, she saw a small speck of light free-floating through her bedroom window and into the small loft area she still shared with her younger brother. Turning, she watched as the little light moved toward her and she extended a hand where the light then landed delicately on her outstretched finger. It flickered a moment then burst into a tiny shower of sparks and fell to the floor. Where they landed and cacophony of lights flared then budded into small, delicate, gold flowers. Suddenly, her room was awash in golden light as the flowers burst to life and spread around the room in a dizzying arc of light and color.

Yumemi gasped in delight as she watched the display, silently in awe at the beauty of it. Standing from her desk, she spun around, her mouth in a slight o as she watched the dancing light flowers. They appeared to sway in an invisible wind as she crouched to run her fingers through them. Her fingers ran through them like water and she smiled. Magic was always so beautiful, especially a display such as this. Standing, she took a deep breath and held it a moment before expelling it through her nose.

"Munto, I know this is your doing," she said pensively.

A low chuckle was heard and from a slim fold, he stepped into the room. He wore and white shirt lined in gold with tight-fitting black pants. His hair still stood in its upturned mess, the red locks sticking in every which direction. A soft smile played at his lips as he approached her almost shyly. "Yumemi."

"What are you doing here?" Yumemi looked him over with a reproachful look.

Munto stopped just an arm's length away and took a knee before her. "Yumemi, I wanted to apologize, once more, for the hardship, I put you through before. My own overconfidence is all there is to blame for the wrongs that befell you, and now at your feet, I seek your forgiveness. Won't you give me one more chance?"

Yumemi took a breath and pushed her bangs from her face as she looked down at him. "Munto, I love you. I probably always will. And that is exactly why we can't be together. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Munto refused to get up and instead placed his other knee to the ground. He still smiled gently as he cupped his hands and held them up between them. Gold light began to overflow like a river and the flowers bloomed into beautiful flowering trees. "Yumemi, I will always love you. Never will there be another. It will always be you, it was always you. Please?"

"Why?" Yumemi asked in an almost whisper.

Munto was confused and stopped the overflowing gold light in his hands. "Huh?"

"Why choose me? Tell me," she said and stared in his eyes.

Emerald green met golden yellow as Munto spluttered for a response. "I- Uh- Well-" he continued to fight to form a coherent sentence, the shock of her question causing his brain to short circuit.

Yumemi sighed and turned away. The golden light of his magic flared as he shot to his feet and grabbed her hands in his.

"You're the girl of destiny! It's fate, that's why…" Munto trailed off as he saw the cold look in Yumemi's eyes.

"So, the only reason you want to be with me is because I was prophesied to save your people?" Yumemi gave him a scathing look and yanked her hands away.

"No! No, not at all. My people also love you and you love them and-" Munto was cut off.

"What about me, makes you want me? I don't care about others, Munto, I care about you. So tell me, why? Why has it always been me? Why will it always be me?" Yumemi's chest was heaving as she struggled to control her emotions and her frantic heart.

Munto stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish as he stuttered some more.

Yumemi shook her head again with a look of disbelief. "When you have a good answer, you can try again. If you want this to work, I need you to do what I have."

"Anything," Munto said with a beaming smile.

"Figure out if we are truly compatible."

Munto was thrown off by her flat comment and staggered back a step. "I don't understand?"

"Figure out, for yourself, if we make a good couple. That's all I ask," Yumemi sat back at her desk and raised her pen ready to continue her studies. "Munto, do you want to know what I love about you?"

Munto was at her side in an instant. "Yes, only if you are willing to tell me, of course."

"You're confident, stubborn, strong, brave, kind, caring, and intelligent." She paused as she looked up at him. "Do you want to know what I find annoying about you?"

Munto swallowed but nodded all the same.

"You're stubborn, rude, short-tempered, arrogant, and conceited."

Munto felt like his soul was about to leave his body. He stood there flabbergasted at her sharply driven point.

"But, regardless of all that, I love you. I don't know why I do, I just do. And it's frustrating because I want to run into your arms and marry you and be with you all the time, but I'm not sure you feel the same for me. And that is what I hate about you." She laughed bitterly to herself. "And yet, here I am nearly swayed by your romantic gestures." Munto's eyes lit up with hope, but Yumemi lifted her hand in a halting motion. "I cannot, and will not fall for it. You need to grow up, just a little more. Goodbye, Munto."

It was at this moment that a silvery light appeared at the tips of Yumemi's fingertips and it lashed out, sending Munto back into the fold of space he had appeared from and forced him from the room. A neat trick she'd learned from Rui back in the Heavenly Realm. Yumemi sighed, not ever having expected she would use such a thing Munto, of all people, but it had to be done. Returning her focus to her studies, she went back to task without so much of a glance skyward.

Munto laid in the grass, unmoving, as Rui looked at him from above. A small, knowing smile playing at the blue-haired man's lips. Munto's eye began to twitch at his friend's clear amusement. "You taught her that," Munto growled.

Rui merely smiled at him and nodded. "She asked, and I would be hard-pressed to refuse the future queen of our kingdom."

Munto growled again and rolled to his feet, adjusting his clothing and wiping off the gathered dust and grass. "I spoke with her."

Rui's eyes shot up to look his monarch in the face. "And?"

"And," Munto paused as he looked back, sadness in his amber eyes. "She gave me a task." At his friend's questioning look, he continued. "I am to figure out why I chose her as my partner. What I like about her, love about her, and why I want her as my partner. When I have an answer, she'll take me back."

Rui looked thoughtful as he held a hand to his chin. "That may explain some of her resentment towards you."

Munto looked skyward. "Resentment, huh? I never noticed."

"Ah, well, the princess was quite good at hiding her feelings, even from you," Rui answered with a nod. "This will be good. Your relationship can grow into something stronger."

Munto began to walk away, Rui on his heels and made their way to his private study. It was a short scenic walk, with Munto's mind wandering and Rui's near-silent footsteps all there was to keep them company. The sun had long since set and the surrounding city was a sea of twinkling lights slowly ebbing back and forth in the darkness. Munto watched those lights fondly, remembering when he took Yumemi out for a midnight stroll on a night just like this, her eyes taking in the sight with a serene look on her face. He missed those nights when it was just the two of them, their fingers interlocked with no need to fill the silence between them. Just having her there was enough for him.

In his private study, Munto began to rifle through military commissions, expense reports, and letters from Lower Realm representatives seeking meetings and alliance term rewrites. One, in particular, caught his eye. A letter from a young woman, a queen of a small island nation in the Pacific Ocean. He remembered her from the early summit meeting, she'd laughed as Yumemi had verbally torn apart an older stateswoman. He smiled to himself remembering how adorable she'd been, how cutting her tongue had been. His clever Yumemi had managed to be both obvious and rather opaque with her insults like a queen should. The memory was one he was most fond of and it still sat fresh in his mind. He quickly tore open the letter to find it wasn't for him, but for Yumemi.

The letter was short and written in a long elegant script. An invitation to the island by the young queen, for Yumemi to come attend a simple brunch with her and fellow stateswoman. A meet and greet of sorts. Munto checked the date on it and it was from almost six months prior. He felt his shock hit him like a truck as he realized he'd been ignoring paperwork for some time now if something of this caliber had managed to miss his attention for so long. He took a deep breath and penned a response. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind the long delay. He also began to write a short note to Yumemi explaining the letter and her feelings about attending the brunch with a young woman who could become her potential ally.

Munto watched with bated breath as both letters were taken by couriers from his study. Now he had only to wait and see what happened next.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too and I look forward to hearing from you. Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and follow me on Twitter!

**Shoutouts!**

**RedWingedAngel: **I still don't know if I should feel happy about that song reference or not lol


End file.
